Um Cara Chamado Charlie  Parte IV
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Divididos, Mulder e Scully prosseguem em busca de pistas que possam esclarecer mais este intrigante caso.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Divididos, Mulder e Scully prosseguem em busca de pistas que possam esclarecer mais este intrigante caso.

**Great Sacandanga Lake**

**Saratoga Springs, New York**

O clima de outono estava por toda parte, especialmente nas montanhas perto da fronteira com o Canadá.

Mulder e Booth não tiveram dificuldades em chegar até Nova York. O obstáculo maior foi conseguir reencontrar o guia que levara o agente Booth à parte alta mais para o interior onde a penúltima ossada fora identificada dias atrás.

O homem que os levou montanha acima conhecia bem o caso. Fora ele quem encontrara os restos mortais dentro de uma cabana alugada para turistas.

-Eu nunca o vi por aqui antes, e olhe que eu trago bastante turistas à este lugar. Só falou que seu primeiro nome era Charlie. Não disse muita coisa, era um cara quieto. Mas me lembro bem dele porque fumou muito durante todo o caminho. – o homem afirmou diante da interrogativa de Mulder – Ele parecia estar se escondendo de alguma coisa ou de alguém. Não tinha bagagem, nada de valor. A cabana continua fechada por ordem da polícia federal. Eu não levei mais ninguém lá. O que esperam encontrar?

-Provavelmente nada. – Mulder observou discretamente as horas no relógio de pulso e viu que o tempo passava rápido demais. Aliás... Estava há bastante tempo sem notícias de Scully. – Agente Booth, o seu telefone está recebendo sinal?

Booth se moveu para pegar o aparelho dentro do bolso do paletó e olhou para ele desolado.

-Nada.

-Por aqui a recepção é bastante ruim. – disse o guia ao volante da velha camionete que sacolejava sem parar – Eles dizem que vão colocar melhores receptores, mas nunca aparecem. Ninguém liga para as pessoas que vivem longe da cidade grande.

Os dois agentes se entreolharam sorrindo. Mulder suspirou voltando a se recostar para pensar em Scully. Haviam dias que eles dois não conseguiam ficar juntos porque ela trabalhava em tempo integral e tirara o último final de semana para visitar a mãe.

Ele se sentia inquieto quando não podia te-la. Naqueles últimos cinco anos, habituara-se à sua presença constante de uma forma diferente. Antes, ela era apenas sua parceira de trabalho. Alguém que ele via e ouvia todos os dias sem tocar, sem ao menos ter a chance de partilhar coisas em comum.

Embora não fossem casados e vivessem em casas diferentes, ambos se sentiam ainda mais próximos depois de tantas perdas. A mãe de Scully certa vez criticara esse relacionamento de forma sadia, mas não deixava de estranhar que duas pessoas relativamente jovens pudessem se adaptar a um meio de vida assim.

Particularmente, Mulder teria casado ou mesmo assumido um lar com Scully se não fossem os empecilhos de sua profissão. Por lei, dois agentes federais eram extritamente proibidos de envolvimento amoroso. Crime este, passível de expulsão. Só que ambos estavam por demais estagnados daquelas regras. O Sistema que fosse às favas porque ele gostava mesmo de sair no meio da noite em plena semana e correr para o apartamento de Scully na Virgínia onde se refugiava até o dia raiar.

Fizera isso uma montanha de vezes, provando para ela o tamanho do seu amor. E ela fizera o mesmo por ele, chegando a preparar o jantar mesmo cansada, só para agradá-lo e recebendo-o calorosamente depois de um dia em que ele se sentira arruinado de todo.

-Mulder, é esta a cabana.

A camionete havia parado diante de uma descida íngrime. Mulder voltou à realidade quando a porta bateu do seu lado e Booth desceu atrás do guia.

Uma construção rústica, pouco menor que dois cômodos com telhado baixo, arrodeada de arbustos pequenos, oferecia uma visão espetacular para o Grande Lago Sacandanga.

-A única das redondezas. O proprietário de chama Josh Wilkes. Passamos pela fazenda dele há alguns quilômetros atrás. Se quiserem interoga-lo outra vez...

-Creio que não precise, sr. Stevens. A polícia foi bastante eficiente da primeira vez. Eu mesmo chequei este lugar quando estive aqui. Levamos muitas horas procurando e não encontramos coisa alguma.

-Está bem, vamos verificar – Mulder alcançou os dois e passou na frente pela trilha estreita até o pequeno terraço.

Booth seguiu atrás dele um tanto confuso. Não sabia exatamente o que "verificar", mas resolveu deixar o outro agente descobrir por si o que estavam buscando.

Um pouco mais cauteloso, Mulder pisou nas tábuas velhas do terraço com o corpo levemente inclinado. Tocou na porta que tinha frestas muito pequenas, mas deixava ver um pouco do interior sombrio.

As fitas amarelas de segurança ainda permaneciam por ali, deixando claro que o local estava interditado para investigações. Mas antes que pusesse a porta abaixo, Mulder percebeu o lacre rompido.

Booth voltou atrás fazendo um gesto para o guia. Puxou a arma do coldre lentamente dando sinal ao outro agente de que estaria na sua cobertura.

Deu para ver nitidamente alguém se movendo lá dentro. A sombra passou rápido para a esquerda e Mulder soltou o pé na porta, rolando pelo assoalho em seguida com a arma em punho.

Booth não teve tempo de reação quando aquele homem enorme e carrancudo estourou a parede e o derrubou no meio dos arbustos.

O guia correu para a camionete, mas foi perseguido e alcançado.

-Pare aí! – Booth gritou correndo atrás do suspeito – FBI, fique parado ou eu atiro!

-Agente Booth, não...!

-Oh, meu Deus! – ele não acreditou ao ver o suspeito erguer o guia numa mão e joga-lo na sua direção. O homem caiu gritando por cima dele e neste momento Mulder os alcançou ofegante.

-Agente Booth, vocês estão bem?

-Mas o que foi aquilo?

-Era ele... – Mulder ergueu a vista para a estrada onde a camionete do guia levantava poeira a toda velocidade – Estava procurando por alguma coisa.

-Seja lá quem for, levou o nosso carro!

-É...! Deu para notar. – ele resmungou aprumando o corpo de volta para a cabana – Poderia ao menos ter pedido as chaves.

Depois de ajudar o guia, Booth foi ao encontro de Mulder. Dentro da cabana, ele vagava a pequena lanterna em torno até identificar um buraco no assoalho.

-Achou alguma coisa?

-Está vazio... – resmungou ficando de joelhos e metendo o braço dentro do buraco.

-Parece que ele andou quebrando tudo.

O comentário de Booth foi oportuno porque Mulder se deu conta de que O Caçador poderia, na verdade, estar escondendo algo e não procurando.

-Olhe em todas as frestas, agente Booth. Veja se encontra algo.

-Tipo o quê?

-Tipo: qualquer coisa que não deveria existir.

Ele deu de ombros antes de começar a busca e indagou curioso:

-Por que será que ele não nos atacou e foi embora se era mais forte do que nós?

-Ele não é assassino.

-Está brincando!

-Falo sério, agente Booth. Viu como ele ergueu o guia no ar. Você mesmo admitiu o quanto ele é mais forte do que nós.

-Eu deveria ter atirado nele.

-Você se arrependeria.

Lá fora, o guia olhava em torno assustado, ainda dolorido depois da investida brusca do homem desconhecido.

-Agente Mulder...

-Encontrou algo?

Booth descobriu uma pequena caixa de acrílico atrás da parede da lareira. Mulder ergueu a lanterna e verificou os pequenos recipientes de vidro bem condicionados ali dentro.

-Acha que pode ser isso?

-Não!... Não abra.

-É toxico? Você conhece do que se trata?

Mulder pegou a caixa para olhar de perto com os lábios contraídos.

-Seja o que for, está faltando um.

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

**Laboratório Médico-Legal, 23:40 pm**

Deitada de lado numa posição fetal no pequeno, mas confortável sofá da sala da dra. Brennan, Scully dormia.

Sentiu uma carícia delicada na face e deixou escapar um gemido achando que era um sonho. A carícia se tornou mais nítida quando as pontas daqueles dedos gentis delineram sua têmpora, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do olho.

-Humm... Mulder?

-Então é assim que você trabalha, agente Scully?

Ele estava agachado sorrindo, apesar de cansado. Sentiu uma energia nova percorrer todo o seu corpo quando ela se sentou descalça passando os braços em torno do seu pescoço como uma menina saudosa.

Mulder devolveu seu gesto apertando-a no peito com um sorriso bobo, indiferente ao agente Booth e à dra. Brennan que esperavam lá fora.

-Por onde esteve? Tentei contato com você o dia todo... Deus, prece horrivel!... Que houve?

De fato, ele estava suado, com a camisa do paletó amarrotada, sem gravata. Suas faces aparentavam mais cor do que o habitual.

-É uma longa história, Scully. Para encurtar, nós encontramos O Caçador de Recompensas na cabana onde ocorreu a penúltima morte. Ele atacou o nosso guia e escapou com o nosso carro. Tivemos que voltar dezessete quilômetros a pé.

-Está bem?

-Não posso dizer o mesmo das solas dos meus sapatos. – resmungou apoiando um joelho no chão enquanto ela continuava bem perto dele olhando-o daquela maneira ansiosa.

O comentário dele provocou em Scully uma vontade de afaga-lo e ela passou a mão pelo seu cabelo em um gesto puramente materno. Ele sorriu olhando para as pernas dela bem delineadas sob as meias. Ao levantar a cabeça, Scully usou o polegar para limpar uma sujeira de fuligem no seu queixo.

Os gestos de carinho dela para com ele, foram vistos por Temperance que preferiu dar-lhes um tempo, girando nos calcanhares.

-Mulder, a dra. Brennan e eu fizemos descobertas assustadoras...

-Ela me adiantou. – admitiu ficando de pé na tentativa de se controlar para não beija-la. – Eu também descobri algumas coisas que podem unir as peças desse quebra-cabeça.

Scully apanhou os sapatos. Depois de calçá-los, ficou de pé também, mas não à altura dele.

Na mesa da dra. Brennan estavam algumas pastas, as quais Scully pegou para mostrar ao parceiro.

-Angela conseguiu traçar o perfil dos outros cinco homens mortos a partir de um programa de computador...

-O holograma do dr. Spock. – Mulder zombou concordando – Por que nunca lhe deram um laboratório assim, Scully?

Ela arqueou o lábio rindo do comentário dele, mas se ateve às descobertas.

-Todas as vítimas são, de fato, híbridos alienígenas como suspeitávamos.

-Só que com um toque particular do nosso amigo fumante.

-Mulder, ele fez cópias de sí mesmo!

-Não é à toa que O Caçador está atrás de todas elas. Mal aguentamos um...

-Estou mais preocupada com a finalidade desses híbridos do que com a quantidade deles.

Mulder pôs as pastas de lado dizendo:

-Sabemos que cada um dos híbridos carregava uma espécie de vacina para se adequar à temperatura ambiente. Isso explica então porque os ossos resistiram à ação do ácido.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para fita-lo com os olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

-Que quer dizer?

-Parece que eles queriam ser humanos. – do bolso, ele tirou a pequena caixa de acrílico e exibiu para ela ver. – Um dos amigos da dra. Brennan comparou a amostra com a substância que encontraram nas vítimas. As enzimas batem, fazendo-os crer que isto é uma espécie de antídoto contra seu próprio sangue. O Caçador reuniu essas ampolas após ter executado cada um dos híbridos e voltou à cabana para esconder.

-Acha que eles roubaram este antídoto e por este motivo o Caçador os eliminou?

-Ele é pago para isso, Scully.

-Então... por que teria escondido as amostras na cabana, se era mais seguro te-las consigo?

Mulder balançou a cabeça olhando para ela como se se perguntasse a mesma coisa.

-Desculpe...

O agente Booth apareceu ligeiramente na porta fazendo com que Scully baixasse a cabeça. Mulder olhou por cima do ombro disfarçando a atração que sentia pela parceira.

-Agente Mulder, eu obtive respostas do Bureou. Eles estão trabalhando na busca do sétimo homem, mas creio que isso não ocorra nas próximas seis horas, então...

-Certo, agente Booth. Por hora acho que chega não é?

Booth arqueou os lábios evidentemente cansado. A aparência dele não era melhor do que a de Mulder.

-Scully e eu vamos para casa e nos encontramos amanhã com você no meu escritório.

-Combinado. Boa noite... Agente Scully...!

Ela fez um breve aceno para ele ao mesmo tempo se sentindo constrangida com a insinuação de Mulder. Ficava claro que eles iriam passar a noite juntos, uma vez que ela não tinha mais residência fixa em Washington e Mulder continuava morando em Arlington.

-Vamos? – Mulder convidou indiferente ao que ela pensava – Estou louco para tomar um banho e cair na cama com você.

A dra. Brennan não chegou a ouvir o comentário do agente Mulder, mas pôde sentir a química que rolava entre o casal.

Booth olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida esperando que se movesse para ir também.

-Bones, você não vem?

-Er... Sim, eu vou sim.

Ele parou para espera-la. O Instituto estava quase às escuras. Todo mundo havia trabalhado duro o dia inteiro e a equipe de Temperance já tinha ido descansar.

-Quer que eu te deixe em casa?

-Se não for muito incômodo eu agradeceria.

Ela emparelhou com ele andando de braços cruzados e Booth passou o próprio braço em torno dos ombros dela aconchegando-a levemente para junto de si.

-Anime-se!... – ele brincou fazendo-a rir – Para um dia normal de trabalho, nós dois fizemos um monte de coisas, não concorda?

-Eu custo a crer em tudo o descobri hoje, Booth.

-Me sinto do mesmo jeito. Essa dupla de agentes não é nada convencional.

-Eles combinam em tudo, não acha?

-Eles têm uma história muito triste por trás daqueles rostos radiantes, meu bem.

-É... disso eu sei.

Continua...


End file.
